greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Sri Mangkoedimedjo
R.Aj. S.S.A. Mangkoenonadimedjo is a character. She was Philomena Develsbourne's draconic yet loving paternal great-aunt. Life Youth Raden Ajeng Sri Soekarni Ajoeningtjas Mangkoenonadimedjo was born on February 17, 1894, to Javanese ningrat, businessman, and landowner Wisnoe Mangkoenonadimedjo and his second wife, Moedalimah Ajoewati in Jogjakarta, Central Java, the Dutch East Indies, in their family home, Puri Asem. His father's first wife, Petronella Mangkoedimedjo, also lived in the house, along with Sri's elder half-siblings, Soesoeloeh Mangkoedimedjo, Dharma Mangkoedimedjo, and Simone de Becker (formerly Astoeti Mangkoedimedjo). As a child, she was called sritje by her family, something she resented very much. She differed from her rather introverted siblings, especially her brother Dharma, whom enjoyed being cooped up inside the house painting and reading books. She enjoyed playing outdoors with the servant's girl Retno Soewardi. Her mother died when she was 6, so she was then raised by her stepmother Ella. The family preferred that Sri played inside and became a proper lady. Conversely, her father allowed her to do anything she wished, and so she grew up her father's child rather than her stepmother's. They had to draw the line, however, when she was not allowed to study overseas like her brother did. As a result, she resented her brother and thought of him as a person with useless intellect. Adulthood As time passed by, time itself became rather cruel towards Sri. She was engaged once, but the man jilted her and broke her heart. She became somewhat of a draconic and stern woman, which made her suitors and potential romances scuttle away. Nevertheless, she was a woman that truly cared for the well-being of others and was a strong proponent for women's rights in the spirit of Kartini and Dewi Sartika. She became a certified nurse and was a patron of the local hospital and was keen on bettering the conditions of women and children. Sri was very close with her extended relatives. She was especially close with her brother Dharma's son Prabowo Mangkoedimedjo and his family. He taught Eleanor Mangkoedimedjo how to dance and told stories to young Philomena Develsbourne and Matilda Willem, often telling them that they should never allow any man to tell them that they're worth less just because they're women. Later years Sri lived out her final years in the decaying Puri Asem with her niece Aryati Hardjosoekamto, Aryati's husband Ardyan Hardjosoekamto, their daughter Wurina Rahyono, Retno, and a fleet of servants (that eventually left because of how difficult Sri was in her old age). She had heart problems, high blood pressure, arthritis, and angina but was relatively spry. In April 1967, when she was on bed rest from a chest cold, she ran away from home and traveled to Bandung by train to visit a friend. She died in her sleep on the train at Purbalingga on her way to Bandung, was fortunately taken care of by Ardyan's doctor friend in the local hospital and her body was sent back to Jogjakarta to be buried. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters